100 Nuances de Stackson
by KoreanChocolate
Summary: Passer de l'amour à la haine, de l'obscurité à la lumière, de l'humain au kanima. 50 nuances ne suffisent plus, il leur en faut 100.
1. Introduction

**Bonjour à tous ! Oui, je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps, pour ceux qui me suivent... et je suis heureuse de poster mon premier OS Stackson ici ! ** Je saiiis, le Sterek c'est la BASE (le Steo aussi, et le Stydia, le Stalia, le Sciles, quand y'a Stiles c'est la base, quoi !), MAIIIS... Tumblr m'a eu. Ce qui fait que je vous ai écris un petit OS en une demi-heure ! DONC. Je sais pas trop quoi dire... xD Je vous conseillerai une musique d'ambiance, et si vous voulez bien mettre une review, ça fait plaisir et ça ne prend pas trois heures ! Sauf si vous écrivez un pâté, ce qui fait très plaisir ! ;) En tout cas, je vous propose de commencer !**

 **Le rating est en K+, il y a du Stackson, tout appartient à Jeff Davis. J'ai trouvé l'image sur le blog Tumblr stackson.**

 **Musique d'ambiance : Naughty Boy ft. Bastille - No One's Here To Sleep**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **INTRODUCTION**

* * *

La première chose qui parvint aux oreilles de Jackson, ce fut ce bruit. Ce bruit insupportable. Celui qui provenait de _sa_ chambre. Le bip de la machine. Il s'imagina les lignes droites. Lui qui avait toujours aimé les choses droites, qui ne dépassaient pas, il les détestait à présent. Parce que ça voulait tout dire. Il aurait aimé voir ces stupides lignes monter, descendre, monter, descendre. Il aurait aimé. Parce qu'à présent, il détestait le droit et la symétrie. Ces choses trop parfaites. Il aimait l'imparfait.

La deuxième chose qui parvint aux oreilles de Jackson, ce fut les pleurs. Les pleurs de quelqu'un ayant perdu un proche. La personne de _cette_ chambre. S'il avait été d'un naturel compatissant, Jackson serait allé serrer la main de cette personne. Ne pas lui dire d'arrêter de pleurer, juste serrer sa main. Mais il ne fit rien. Il n'était pas comme ça. Ce n'était pas lui, la gentillesse, la compassion, la culpabilité. Même là, à cet instant, avec _cette_ personne dans une foutue pièce de l'hôpital, il ne ressentait aucune culpabilité.

La troisième chose qui parvint aux oreilles de Jackson, ce fut le silence. Puis cet affreux bourdonnement. Le bourdonnement qui arrive quand on se prend un coup, ou quand tout est trop dur à supporter. Il avait parfois l'impression que ses oreilles se bouchaient toutes seules, volontairement. Ce bourdonnement s'en est vite allé, pour laisser entendre quelque chose de plus fort, de plus violent. La colère d'un père. La tristesse d'un père. La peur d'un père. Toutes ces putains d'émotions qui venaient d'un père, qui ne comprenait rien.

« Où est mon fils ?! »

C'était ce qu'il lui hurlait. Ce qu'il lui postillonnait. Jackson a ouvert les yeux. Les sons s'étaient diminués, mais la voix du shérif restait toujours aussi menaçante. Il en aurait presque tremblé, s'il n'avait pas appris à se contrôler. S'il n'avait pas appris à se contrôler, il se serait actuellement effondré, peut-être en larmes. Il aurait fondu en larmes, bien que l'expression soit idiote. Personne ne fond en larmes. La peau peut fondre, mais seulement grâce à la chaleur. Le fils du shérif lui avait dit ça, un jour. Jackson l'avait retenu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ?! »

Sa voix ne sortait pas. Ses cordes vocales ne marchaient plus. Il était muet. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu dire ? Qu'il n'avait rien fait ? La blague. Pas que c'était de sa faute, mais il n'était pas non plus innocent. Il n'était pas celui qui conduisait, mais était le bourré. L'ivrogne de service. Quelques heures qu'il était assit sur cette chaise, dans cet hôpital. Il s'en était sortit avec une blessure à la tête, rien de trop grave. _Lui_ , il ne savait pas. Il avait disparu de son champ de vision.

« Papa ! »

Le chevalier sur son vaillant destrier. Le chevalier blessé qui claudiquait plus qu'autre chose. Le visage parsemé de rouge, comme quand on se prend des coups. La chemise tâchée, déchirée, comme quand on se bat avec un puma. Il était blessé, bien amoché. Il continuait de courir, il s'en fichait. Stiles était peut-être son chevalier, son chevalier sarcastique, à toujours l'aider, même quand Jackson ne le voulait pas. À obliger son père à le lâcher, à le serrer dans ses bras, les yeux brillants. Il était un chevalier.

Jackson n'a rien fait. Il s'est rassit, comme s'il attendait toujours que Stiles sorte du coma, même s'il n'était pas dans le coma. Mais un accident pouvait provoquer le coma, non ? Il l'avait lu quelque part, il ne savait plus où. Il attendait sur cette chaise en plastique, telle une âme en peine. Perdu. L'âme perdue. Le gamin qui attend sa mère à la caisse, au supermarché. L'élève en faute qui attend son jugement, devant le conseil de classe. Le gosse insolent qui attend sa gifle, devant ses parents.

Il n'a jamais culpabilisé. Ce n'était pas de la culpabilité, il le saurait, sinon. Il n'avait que peu de choses à se reprocher. C'était Stiles qui conduisait, qui avait insisté, qui voulait le faire rentrer. Puis il y avait eut cette personne inconsciente qui traversait la route. Elle n'avait pas été blessée. Jackson l'avait vu se reculer à la dernière seconde, assez pour éviter le véhicule, pendant qu'ils fonçaient sur le côté de la route. Dans un arbre.

La première chose que Jackson sentit, ce fut la main de Stiles sur son épaule. Il a alors relevé la tête, nullement blasé, seulement perdu dans ses émotions. Que devait-il ressentir, à cet instant ? Rien, quelque chose, quoi ? Il sentait la froideur du garçon, pas la froideur intérieure, l'extérieure. Il faisait chaud, pourtant, dans cet hôpital. Si l'on oubliait l'odeur, on y était bien. Mais Jackson n'était pas bien. Parce que c'était la moitié de sa faute, maintenant. Stiles avait froid. Toute cette stupide moitié était donc de sa faute.

La deuxième chose que Jackson sentit, ce fut le nez mouillé de Stiles contre son cou. Son souffle le fit trembler. Il le chatouillait. D'un côté, Jackson se demandait s'il devait demander des mouchoirs. De l'autre, il se disait que Stiles allait bien. Que cet idiot était comme un animal, un petit chien. Que si son nez était mouillé, c'était parce qu'il était en bonne santé. Et puis, Allison lui avait dit que pleurer faisait du bien. Que c'était bon pour la santé, une connerie du genre. Et s'il la croyait ?

La troisième chose que Jackson sentit, ce fut les doigts de Stiles dans son dos. Jackson avait beau porter une belle chemise et une veste Hugo Boss, il sentait tout. L'idiot, le petit chien lui faisait presque mal, à serrer autant. S'il tirait, il déchirait tout. Jackson en était persuadé. Et, dans ce genre de situation, il n'était pas censé le rassurer ? Si ? Ce n'était pas lui, tout ça. Serrer la main d'une personne en pleurs, non. Même le serrer lui dans ses bras, ce n'était pas possible. Il est resté comme ça. Sans rien dire. Dans ses bras.

La première et dernière chose que Jackson vit, ce fut le regard du shérif. Peut-être qu'il l'étranglait ? Qu'il l'embrassait ? Le remerciait ? Il n'a jamais su.

* * *

 **Une review ? Et si ça vous intéresse, je peux toujours faire une suite. ;) Oh, et si vous avez des idées d'OS, qu'importe le pairing, dîtes-le dans les commentaires ! Bisous !**


	2. Cachette

**Oui. Oui. OUI. Je décide finalement de faire les 100 thèmes, sur le Stackson ! Parce que j'ai pleins d'idées, que je dois les appliquer, que je suis bizarre ! Mais vous pouvez toujours me proposer vos idées ! ;) Doooonc, après avoir beaucoup hésité sur le thème de ce texte, j'ai finalement eu l'idée (stupide) de faire un Stiles différent, toujours du point de vue de Jackson. Sachant que rien n'est forcément relié, ou alors je le préciserais en début de texte ! Breeeef ! Merci pour les reviews, les favoris, les follows, et vous pouvez toujours me retrouver sur WattPad, sous le nom de Jue The Otter ! ;)**

 **Le rating est en K+, le genre... à vous de voir ! :D C'est du Stackson, pas forcément en amour, tout appartient à Jeff Davis, et j'aime les patates. Si tu as lu le petit blabla inutile, mets "frite" en commentaire ! :D**

 **Musique d'ambiance : Daughter - Touch**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CACHETTE**

* * *

Lui, s'être inquiété ? Bien sûr que non. Jackson n'était pas du genre à s'inquiéter. En voyant les affiches avec la tête du fils du shérif, en entendant Scott McCall demander de l'aide aux autres élèves, en entendant Monsieur Harris faire du cynisme sur l'absence du fils Stilinski, il ne s'était pas inquiété. Stiles reviendrait, comme toujours. Avec un peu de chance, il se serait fait bouffé par Derek Hale. L'Alpha lui aurait arraché sa jolie petite gorge pâle avec ses canines, déjà bien pointues.

Stiles avait mystérieusement disparu. Pas stupidement, malgré ce que Jackson pensait. Il n'était pas partit dans la nuit, n'avait pas utilisé Scott comme alibi. McCall ne savait pas mentir. Il lui faudrait des cours. Stiles était partit dans sa Jeep horriblement moche, sur la route du lycée. Il était là, Jackson se souvenait l'avoir bousculé. L'idiot s'était même prit le mur. Mais après les cours, il n'était pas rentré. Tout le monde regardait Jackson comme si c'était sa faute. Et lui ? Il pensait que c'était la faute de tout le monde.

Il n'était pas innocent, clairement pas, c'était parfois un petit démon. Mais il n'était pas le seul fautif de l'histoire. Lydia l'avait encore ignoré. Allison lui avait poliment demandé de la laisser avec Scott. Ce dernier n'avait juste rien fait. Harris avait été cynique. Tout le monde était un peu fautif, dans cette histoire. Il n'y avait pas d'innocent. Même Boyd, le gentil Boyd, lui avait clairement fait comprendre de ne plus le voir pour ses devoirs. Derek… était Derek. Il grognait sur tout le monde.

C'est pourquoi Jackson a été choqué en voyant Stiles dans sa chambre, en train d'observer son double de clés. Il avait claqué la porte depuis longtemps. Le fils Stilinski savait donc qu'il était là. Et s'en foutait royalement. La première pensée qui lui vint fut de l'attacher au mur et de le torturer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Chose qu'il ne fit pas, parce qu'il restait quelqu'un de civilisé. Il se contenta de poser son sac près du lit, et d'arracher le double de clés à Stiles.

« Qu'est-ce qu'un idiot comme toi fout ici ? »

Il l'avait vu hausser les épaules et fouiller ses tiroirs. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il cherchait ? Son journal intime, où il écrivait le nom d'Allison avec des petits cœurs sur le « i » ? Soyons clair, Jackson n'avait pas de journal intime. Non, c'était bien trop ordonné pour lui, bien qu'il aime les choses droites et propres. Toutes ses pensées, il les écrivaient sur des bouts de papier. Ces papiers étaient sous le matelas de son lit. Ou accrochés contre le mur, derrière son armoire.

« Tout le monde te cherche, dégage. »

Aucune réaction. Stiles se contentait d'ouvrir les tiroirs, de les refermer, parfois de mettre un peu de désordre dans ses affaires. Après avoir foutu le bazar dans ses tiroirs, il s'attaqua à son armoire. Il l'ouvrit et sortit des T-shirts, des chemises, un peu tout. Il plaquait les vêtements contre son corps frêle et les plaçaient sur le lit, sans les froisser. Cet idiot était étonnant. Jackson soupira et enleva sa veste, la jetant négligemment sur le dossier de sa chaise de bureau. Il n'avait qu'à faire comme si Stiles n'était pas là. C'était simple.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, durant lesquelles Jackson retirait ses chaussures et ouvrait son sac pour regarder ses devoirs. Pendant ce temps, Stiles ouvrait sa commode pour prendre des pantalons. On pouvait juste l'entendre respirer. Malgré ses chaussures, il ne faisait aucun bruit. Il fallait dire que ça aidait Jackson à se concentrer. Pour une fois que l'idiot n'était pas surexcité et bruyant. Il n'y avait pas des médicaments contre l'hyperactivité ? Peut-être qu'il en avait enfin pris ? Faîtes que oui !

En voyant qu'il ne réussissait pas ce stupide devoir de français, Jackson grogna. Il détestait cette langue. Il aurait dû choisir l'italien, ou l'espagnol ! Il passa lentement sa main sur son visage et ne fit pas attention à Stiles, qui était derrière-lui. Il pourrait prendre ses mensurations que ça ne le choquerait même pas. Plus rien ne l'étonnait. Mais il fronça les sourcils quand Stiles attrapa son crayon et feuilleta son livre. D'accord, il devait rêver. Stilinski faisait ses devoirs à sa place ? Il était quoi, sa mère ?

« Pourquoi t'as sorti mes fringues ?

\- Tu m'apprends à être toi ? »

Il avait répondu. Avec une voix tout à fait normale, comme s'il avait demandé un câlin à sa mère. La comparaison était ridicule, oui, mais Jackson n'avait pas les idées en place. Il se leva, obligeant Stiles à se pousser pour finir son devoir de français, et jeta un coup d'œil à son lit. Pourquoi Stiles voulait-il « être lui » ? Pas qu'il était très bien comme ça, mais être lui… il aurait tout vu ! Jackson soupira et attrapa Stiles par le bras, pour le tirer vers lui. Il lui lança un regard dur comme la pierre.

« T'es vraiment con, tu sais ?

\- Je suis là depuis plus de six heures. Je suis venu après être resté dans ma voiture, à manger des sandwichs. Je m'ennuie et j'ai vidé ma boîte.

\- Ta boîte de quoi, testicule gauche ?

\- De médicaments. C'est comme des calmants, en fait, mais en plus de ça, ça m'aide à me concentrer. Donc, tu m'apprends à être toi ? »

Jackson lâcha Stiles. Il ne le comprenait pas, et était à deux doigts de ressentir de la pitié pour lui. À la place, il lui fit signe d'enlever son haut. Il choisit un T-shirt au hasard, sûrement trop grand pour Stiles, et lui tendit. Très bien. Il allait l'aider à « être lui ». Seulement pour passer le temps. Lui aussi allait s'ennuyer, avec un hyperactif shooté aux médocs. Jackson secoua la tête avec un sourire en coin. Stiles était étrange. Vraiment. Il ne le comprendrait jamais. Pourquoi tenait-il à faire la poupée ?

« J'aime bien ta chambre, elle est cool. Là, au moins, je peux être tranquille. »

Jackson se tourna vers Stiles et fronça les sourcils, sans perdre son sourire. Il se contenta de lui lancer un jean à la tête, en levant les yeux au ciel. Sa chambre, un endroit où être tranquille ? C'était sa cachette, ou quoi ? Il se croyait chez sa grand-mère ? Jackson rigola doucement et observa Stiles. Ses vêtements étaient trop grands, bien sûr. Mais jouer à la poupée avec lui était assez drôle. Il lui lança une chemise et sourit un peu plus en l'entendant rire. Ouais, sa chambre était cool. Là, au moins, ils étaient tranquilles.

* * *

 **En espérant que ce texte vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à mettre une review, un follow, un favori... et à me proposer quel thème faire ! ;) Vous pouvez trouver les différents thèmes sur Internet, mais si vous avez la flemme de chercher, les voici (sachant que je ne mets que les thèmes restants !) :**

 **Amour – Lumière – Obscurité – A la recherche de consolation – Se détacher – Paradis – Innocence – Conduire – Respirer de nouveau – Mémoire – Folie – Malchance – Sourire – Silence – Interrogatoire – Sang – Arc-en-Ciel – Gris – Détermination – Vacances – Mère nature – Chat – Pas le temps – Problème – Larmes – Etrangers – Douleur – Joie – Sous la pluie – Fleurs – Nuit – Attentes – Etoiles – Prend ma main – Un trésor précieux – Yeux – Abandon – Rêves – Noté – Travail de groupe – Immobile – Mourant – Deux routes – Illusion – Famille – Création – Enfance – Bandages – Enfreindre les règles – Sport - Plongé dans ses pensées - Garder un secret - Tour - Attendre - Danger droit devant - Sacrifice – Coup de pied à la tête – Coincés - Rejet – Compte de fée - Magie - Ne pas déranger - Multitâche - Horreur - Pièges - Jouant une mélodie - Héros - Gêne - 67% - Obsession – Méfait accompli ! - Je ne peux pas - Me défies-tu? - Miroir - morceaux - Test – La faim – l'Alcool - Mots – Crayon et Papier – Tu m'entends? - Soigner – Dehors dans le froid - Spirale – Voir rouge - Alimentation - Pain – A travers le feu - Triangle – Se noyer - Tout ce que j'ai - Abandonner – Dernier espoir - Avertissement - Dans la Tempête - La sécurité d'abord - Puzzle - Solitude - Relaxation**

 **Review et frite ? :')**


	3. Sous la pluie

**Bonjour, et bienvenue sur le troisième texte de _100 Nuances de Stackson_ ! Encore merci pour les reviews, les follows, les favoris... ça fait plaisir ! Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, à part que j'ai réussi à écrire deux thèmes en une nuit, je suis donc assez fière ! :) Malgré tout, je n'en poste qu'un. Je préfère poster un texte par jour minimum, sachant qu'ils font environ mille mots et que l'inspiration me vient facilement. Donc... vous pouvez toujours me proposer des thèmes ou des situations, les thèmes restants se trouvant à la fin de la page ! :D**

 **Le rating est en K+, il y a du Stackson, tout appartient à Jeff Davis et j'aime les fraises. Si tu aimes les fraises, tu n'as qu'à mettre le mot "chantilly" en commentaire ! :D**

 **Musique d'ambiance : Kat Dahlia - Walk On Water**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **SOUS LA PLUIE**

* * *

Stiles avait froid. Il était trempé. Il tremblait. Il pleuvait des cordes. L'expression était stupide, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser. Il se foutait de la pluie qui lui gelait les os, des gouttes vicieuses qui s'infiltraient entre ses vêtements. De sa batte, qu'il avait jeté dans un coin. Il n'était plus en sécurité. Mais il s'en foutait. Il n'y avait que Jackson qui comptait. Jackson, qui peinait à se contrôler. Foutue pleine lune ! Le kanima n'avait plus de maître, mais continuait de sévir. Il paralysait toujours les autres. Il était dangereux.

« Jackson. »

L'appelé tourna la tête vers lui. Il commençait déjà à devenir un lézard. Stiles s'approcha lentement, sans faire de mouvement brusque. Il frotta doucement ses bras, comme si ça allait le réchauffer. Ridicule. Ses cheveux collaient à son visage. Stiles souffla pour faire disparaître un éternuement. Il allait choper la crève. Il se racla la gorge et se mit face au kanima, tout en gardant une distance de sécurité. La peau de Jackson se couvrait d'écailles vertes sombre.

« Ça va aller, tout va bien se passer. Tu peux te contrôler. »

Le kanima grogna, comme d'habitude. Stiles soupira et fronça les sourcils. Il continua de s'approcher, jusqu'à ce que Jackson lève son bras d'un air menaçant. Stiles se stoppa et le regarda, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux brillants. Lui, l'humain faible, tenter de raisonner un kanima ? Mais bien sûr ! Stiles pinça les lèvres et leva les mains en l'air. Il avança d'un pas. Du coin de l'œil, il voyait les griffes de Jackson pousser. Toutes tranchantes et enduites de venin paralysant. Stiles humecta ses lèvres.

« Pense à Lydia. Tu aimes Lydia, non ? Ou pense à Allison. Pense à quelque chose ou quelqu'un que tu aimes. »

Mais ça ne marchait pas. Comme si Jackson n'aimait personne. Au fond, Stiles se sentit blessé. Et aussi en danger. Jackson pouvait l'attaquer. Tout ça parce qu'il était un foutu kanima. Quand Jackson s'approcha dangereusement de lui, Stiles recula. Il recula si rapidement que ses pieds s'emmêlèrent entre eux. Il tomba sur le sol. Il continua de reculer et réussit à se relever. En jetant un coup d'œil à sa gauche, il vit la batte. Mais elle était trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'atteindre. Jackson, lui, était trop rapide.

« Jackson. »

Il regarda le kanima dans les yeux. Stiles se sentait suer. Lorsque Jackson leva son bras et montra les crocs pour l'attaquer, Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Il serra les dents pour s'empêcher de hurler, et courut jusqu'à sa Jeep. Il tenta d'ouvrir la portière, mais c'était trop tard. Jackson était là, juste derrière-lui. Il se tourna vers le lézard et se crispa en sentant son souffle. Stiles l'appela une seconde fois. Puis une troisième. Quand Jackson releva son bras, beaucoup plus rapidement, et grogna, Stiles paniqua.

« JACKSON ! »

Il commença à le frapper, à le pousser. À lui donner des coups, un peu partout sauf au visage. Sous la pluie. Il frappait Jackson sous la pluie, en continuant de hurler son nom. Stiles sentait qu'il allait pleurer. C'était si évident ! Frapper quelqu'un n'avait jamais été sa passion, surtout quand cette personne n'était pas vraiment elle-même. Et frapper Jackson lui faisait mal. Il lui faisait pitié, au fond. Le kanima attrapa son poignet. Stiles sentait le bout de ses griffes contre son poignet. Il regarda Jackson dans les yeux. Il voulait pleurer.

« Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir voulu être ton ami. »

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, en pleurs, et attendit sa sentence. Il attendait le venin. Mais rien ne vint. Stiles ne sentit plus les griffes de Jackson contre son poignet. En relevant le menton, il vit son camarade de classe, redevenu humain. Jackson le regardait comme s'il était devenu fou. Au fond, Stiles devenait fou. Avec ces loups-garou, ces chasseurs, ces kanimas. Bientôt, sa vie deviendrait une série télé. Les yeux de Stiles se posèrent sur son poignet. Jackson ne le lâchait pas.

« Tu restes ? »

Ces paroles firent réfléchir Stiles. Il regarda le sol et ne dit rien. S'il restait ? S'il ne partait pas ? Au fond, que pouvait-il dire ? Que pouvait-il dire à part qu'il allait rester ? Tout en continuant de pleurer, Stiles se releva. Il renifla, pinça les lèvres et regarda Jackson, avant de hocher la tête. Ce dernier le prit dans ses bras après avoir lâché son poignet, sans prévenir. Stiles ne bougea pas pendant une seconde. Puis il entoura la nuque de Jackson à l'aide de ses bras, tout en nichant son nez mouillé contre son cou.

« Je reste. Je reste. »

Jackson le serrait fort. Trop fort, mais Stiles ne dit rien. Il en profita pour glisser une main dans les cheveux de son nouvel ami, sans oublier de renifler. Il laissa Jackson soulever son corps frêle du sol. Est-ce qu'il le faisait exprès ? Ou il ne s'en rendait pas compte ? Au fond, il ne voulait pas savoir. Stiles voulait juste rester comme ça. Sous la pluie, contre Jackson. Là, il se sentait en sécurité. Il se sentait mieux. Tout allait bien. Sous la pluie, dans les bras de Jackson, soulevé du sol. Tout irait mieux.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce petit texte vous a plu ! Je sais, je sais, il n'y a aucun bisou... mais ça viendra ! :D En bref, si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! Quel thème voulez-vous que j'écrive pour la prochaine fois ?**

 **Amour – Lumière – Obscurité – A la recherche de consolation – Se détacher – Paradis – Innocence – Conduire – Respirer de nouveau – Mémoire – Folie – Malchance – Sourire – Silence – Interrogatoire – Sang – Arc-en-Ciel – Gris – Détermination – Vacances – Mère nature – Chat – Pas le temps – Problème – Etrangers – Douleur – Joie – Fleurs – Nuit – Attentes – Etoiles – Prend ma main – Un trésor précieux – Yeux – Abandon – Rêves – Noté – Travail de groupe – Immobile – Mourant – Deux routes – Illusion – Famille – Création – Enfance – Bandages – Enfreindre les règles – Sport - Plongé dans ses pensées - Garder un secret - Tour - Attendre - Danger droit devant - Sacrifice – Coup de pied à la tête – Coincés - Rejet – Compte de fée - Magie - Ne pas déranger - Multitâche - Horreur - Pièges - Jouant une mélodie - Héros - Gêne - 67% - Obsession – Méfait accompli ! - Je ne peux pas - Me défies-tu ? - Miroir - morceaux - Test – La faim – l'Alcool - Mots – Crayon et Papier – Tu m'entends? - Soigner – Dehors dans le froid - Spirale – Voir rouge - Alimentation - Pain – A travers le feu - Triangle – Se noyer - Tout ce que j'ai - Abandonner – Dernier espoir - Avertissement - Dans la Tempête - La sécurité d'abord - Puzzle - Solitude - Relaxation**

 **En espérant que ça vous a plu ! Bisous ! ;)**


End file.
